


MCYT ONE SHOTS REQUEST ARE OPEN :DDDD

by MicrowavesBeLike_M



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Tagging hurts me, This is my first work, dreamnotfound, idk - Freeform, im bored okay just give me prompts and ill write it, it doesn't only have to be dnf btw as long as its not weird, like no tommy/tubbo ranboo/tubbo or weird stuff like that, oneshots, please tell me what you think, request are appreciated, smut.......?????????? (if it gets requested maybeeee), so sorry if its baddd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrowavesBeLike_M/pseuds/MicrowavesBeLike_M
Summary: just some oneshot might work on em when im bored
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 2





	1. REQUESTS

PLS REQUEST STUFF 

ships i will do:

DNF(dream/george)

Karl/sapnap/quackity (or any variation of that)

Skeppy/Bad

Ponk/Sam (i don't know if these two are comfortable with shipping so if not please tell me)

and more

Ships i will not do:

Tommy/tubbo  
ranboo/tubbo  
drista/dream  
drista/any member of dsmp

basically any minor or people who aren't comfortable with being shipped 

things i'm just not comfortable with: 

BDSM, r*pe or sexual ass*ult, kidnapping aus, manipulation

any ship with jshlatt (nothing against him just dont like shipping him plus i dont think hes okay with it) 

smut that includes bad (im sorry but it makes me uncomfortable i just wont feel right writing it) 

I'm already working on a story a friend requested :DDDD 

There prompt was: "I just thought of Gogy breaking Dre outta prison and everyone being against them except themselves even though green pissbaby is absolutely disgusting" lovely i know


	2. the two of us against the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was from a friend they requested "I just thought of Gogy breaking Dre outta prison and everyone being against them except themselves even though green pissbaby is absolutely disgusting" and i just had to write that 
> 
> also this has no dialog because i felt like no dialog fit but if you want dialog or no dialog please tell me :D

George knew this was wrong, he knew the Dream was bad and he had done so many horrible things in the past, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop himself from still loving the masked man. Somewhere under all the evil and greed, he knew his Dream was still there somewhere.

Call George naive, he would probably agree, but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. He had come up with a strategy to set his Dream free. It started off as a little idea, but it developed into something more and he couldn't keep denying it, so he wasn't, not anymore.

He began preparing possible ways of doing this, but they all seemed to fail. George hasn't even visited Dream yet, maybe he should. Just the idea of facing Dream made George feel sick. But he put that aside. 

George had made up his mind, he was going to visit and come up with a plan later.

The journey to the prison was long, mostly because George started to get nervous and had to pause. But finally, he was there. He was so close to being able to see _his_ Dream. All he had to do was speak to Sam, the man who had put dream into this mess. It wasn't Sam's fault, George knew that he was only trying to protect everyone, _he knew_ , but George couldn't help but have a little hate for that guy.

*time skip after Sam lets him in the prison cuz i'm lazy like that aha* 

He was there. He was in the prison with Dream, the person he's been longing for, he felt like puking, crying , laughing , screaming . He felt like doing so many things but instead he ran to hug Dream he was finally in his Dreams arms. Dream hugged back, George started sobbing, what else could George do, the man he longed for was finally in his arms, _Dream_ was finally in his arms.

George visited Dream almost every week. He knows that this would trigger suspicion, but he could care less. George didn't know the guy who dug it for him, but didn't care. Dream had a tunnel system hidden already.

They were running. George knew the holding cell would be searched by Sam, but they were half way through the tunnel by the time that happened, so close to being free. They heard the sirens, the shouts, but they were out of the tunnel already. They knew that they would be shamed, but since they were finally in each other's arms, they didn't care.

**Fin.**


End file.
